Eulogy to Life
by Setitheunholy
Summary: Ok, I already have summery in the story, but hey, whatever, Please RR, rated R for later chapters, THANK YOU! XOXOX
1. Chapter 1

OK, let me start off with saying, unfortunately, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of it's stuff, if I did, I wouldn't have to write this, someone else would for me: P OK, now, on to the story!

****

Eulogy of Life

Things have been going well in the world as of late, the Battle City Tournament finally finished, and with Yami Malik gone, things seem to have settled down. The Ishtars, along with Rashid, have gone back to Egypt. Mai, Otogi, and the Kiabas have gone to the U.S. each with their own goals and plans, while the rest of the gumi stayed behind in Japan to finish off school. However, the Ishtars have recently discovered an ancient tomb, and with it an ancient sinister force that will uproot all humanity, and the only ones who can save them all have no idea of it's almighty evil.

****

Chapter 1

The thunder rumbled overhead the Ishtar mansion as the rain poured down in sheets on the large villa. It was very odd to see such a storm so deep in the desert wasteland of Egypt, even more odd was that currently Egypt was in it's dry season, making the storm to be very out of place. Even with the thunderstorm raging though, all the inhabitants had managed to doze off. All of them that is, except one khaki colored hair young man by the name of Malik, he lie awake in his large bed, knees pulled up to his bare chest, his chin resting on his knees. He silently stared out of the large paned window of his room. Things that day had been very interesting, they had been excavating a new site and had come upon an unopened tomb, a very rare occurrence for them. They had been just about to open the tomb when the still raging freak storm surged upon them, it had forced them to leave the excavation site for the day and wait for the storm to die out. Malik narrowed his eyes in the dark, where had that storm come from, it was very weird. Lightning flashed in the sky, casting long, jumpy shadows over the ornate, Old World room where the young man sat. He laid back onto the soft, down bed, and closed his eyes, slowly drifting into a restless slumber, very odd indeed.

****

:

:


	2. Chapter 2

****

Chapter 2

"Haha! Honda, your gonna have to do better than that if you wanna get past me!! Haha!" the young blonde jumped high into the air, easily catching the soccer ball. He smirked as he landed gracefully, "Your gonna have to do better than that if you wanna get past the best damn goalie ever!" putting his hands on his hips he flung his head back, laughing like a crazy man. Yugi and Honda looked over at one another, each giving the other a questionable look, "Jou, what are you laughing about?" he stopped and looked over at the two of them, a light blush crossing over his face, "Well ya know…..um…Pegasus and Malik…ya know, they where laughing all the time too, just seemed right…" Honda shook his head disapprovingly, "Yeah, that's true, but Jounuchi…all those guys where evil…"He raised both hands, in one, another soccer ball, "So Mister Evil Super Goalie…Show us what your made of!" The soccer ball left his hands, flying like a rocket right at Jounuchi, he only had time to widen his eyes before it landed squarly in his face, leaving a round, red imprint, he fell over with a thud, both Yugi and Honda stared at his motionless body. Yugi took a few steps towards the body, "Jou…are you ok?" Honda just stood there, still staring at him, "I..uh, I thought he was gonna catch it…" AT the, the red faced blond jumped up, and leaped over on the Honda, "You bastard! GRR!!" he started tugging at the spiked hair on the tall young man, "Ahh! Jounuchi! Get off! I didn't mean too!! Ahhhh! OUCH!! GET OFF!" Yugi stood there, just watching the two of them wrestle around on the grass of Domino High School, Anzu walked up behind Yugi, arms crossed over, a somewhat smug look on her face, until she noticed the two wrestling around, "Seniors in High School and their acting like two elementary school kids….sigh…."She shook her shoulder length hair like an agitated mother. Yugi looked up at her, he'd grown quite a bit since Battle City, he was now only a few inches shorter than Anzu now, something he's very proud about, "I know what you mean, it is kinda pathetic…he." The school yard was almost empty of students by the time Jounuchi and Honda where done fighting, even Shizuka had shown up, "Shizuka! What are you doing here, Aren't you supposed to be in school?" He asked as he scratched some dirt out of his hair. "Well of course not! Schools already let out! Hehe, c'mon, you know that!"

"Oh! I didn't realize how late it was, geeze Honda…you shoulda got off me…now my neck hurts!" he began rubbing the back of his neck, "Ow…" Honda stepped up behind him and gave him a slap on the back of the head, "Stop being such a baby!" Jounuchi glared at him, but it was Anzu who broke up the tense silence, "Hey! How bout we all go get some burgers! How does that sound?" she gave her one of a kind smiles to them, but Jounuchi continued to glare at the other tall young man, until a rumble came out of him. He slowly looked down at his stomach" Well, ok, guess a burger does sound kinda good right about now…" So they all headed off for Burger Queen, after enjoying each others company for a couple hours they decided to head home. Yugi had finished his good-byes and had begun his way towards the Turtle Shop, the light was quickly fading into darkness, soon he was left along with only the few passing car lights and the street lamps, a ghostly figure appeared next to him. It looked almost identical to the young boy, besides the very noticeable difference in their posture, the ghost had a much more confident look about him, it looked down at him, and smiled, "Did you have a good time?" The light looked up at his dark, "Sure did, it seems like forever since we all went out together like that, wish Ryou had come though, but I didn't see him around anywhere…"

"Don't worry, he probably just went home…."

"Yeah, probably…..So what've you been up to, I wasn't really able to talk to you except this morning, sorry bout that…"

"It's no problem, you should be able to enjoy the company of your friends…"

"You know, they're your friends too!" Yugi said, spinning around to be in front of Yami.  
"I know, but they're much closer to you than they are to me…that's all I ment by that Yugi…" he said, holding up both hands defensibly, he knew it hadn't sounded like he wanted it to. "Ok then…well lets get on home…it's getting kinda cold now…" He shuddered and wrapped his arms around himself. Dark clouds had begun to cover the sky and a cold wind had picked up, so the made their way home, coming up to the shop just as a light, cold rain began to fall.

****

:

:

A dark figure made its way casually over the shiny marble floor of the Domino Museum, stopping in front of an ancient tablet, on it two men battling with giant monsters. The figure grasped the gold ring hanging around it's neck, a faint light issued from it, "I still have few clues about this tablet…only Yugi and that Pharaoh really know what this thing is about…..damnit….I must know….will the Sennen Items be powerful enough…or is there something mightier?" He jerked around as footsteps echoed around on the dark rooms walls, "Damn security….I'll have to come back tomorrow…but I swear Pharaoh…and Yugi….I will know your secrets in time…." The guards light bounced off the glass case of the large tablet, he took a sip of his coffee from the small cup, he set it on a glass display case, and pulled a walkie talkie up to his mustached mouth, "120, basement 4 is all clear, coming back up now….you have any more of those doughnuts?" After he got his reply he he grabbed his cup and headed upstairs until the whole room was deathly silent.

****

:

:


	3. Chapter 3

****

Chapter 3

A shadow silently moved across the marble tile, it's tall reflection looking back up at it as it moved along, a door whizzed open as the figure came closer, glaring florescent lights popped on as Seto Kiaba walked into his study area, "Damnit…." He covered his eyes as he made his way behind the large oak desk, his long bathrobe dragging behind him. The huge leather chair squeaked as he sat down in it, another restless night, it was the same, odd dream again, the huge black beast rising out of flames…he shook his head, as he began to rub his temple methodically, that's all it was, a dream. He stood up, yes, that's all, just another pointless dream…Yugi-gumi…damn them, they'd got him believing in all that magic crap…Now he was having dreams about it, just great, that's what he needed. He had much more important things to worry about, like the next Battle City here in New York; he turned around, looking out the large window. Yes, New York, the biggest stage possible for a Battle City, he'd just gotten clearance from the mayor a couple of hours ago, he'd already sent invitations to the Yugi-Gumi, because this time, he'd destroy Yugi…"Seto? You in there Seto?" the younger Kiaba peeked around the door to look into the study, Seto spun around, "Mokuba, what are you doing up? It's late, you should be asleep." He looked down into the big brown eyes looking up at him, his lips quivered, "I-I had a bad dream Seto…"

"….." he just stood there staring at the youth for a moment, before he made his way to the love seat on the far wall, he plopped down on the soft leather and patted his knee, a smile spread over the younger Kiaba face, he ran over to his older brother and stared up at him while he climbed up on his knee, "Ok then Mokuba…tell me all about it…" The younger stared up at him and then looked away, suddenly he spread his arms out wide, "There was a huge black monster thing, and lots of fire…and…and someone was laughing, and….it was scary Seto….." The older looked down at him, his expression unreadable, was this some sort of joke? How was it his younger brother had the same dream as himself? It was impossible, was it some sort of magic? No of course not…he shook his head, "Well it's ok now Mokuba, you get back to bed now, and don't worry, that monster won't come back…" he patted his younger brothers head as the latter jumped off his knee, "Love you Seto!" he gave his older brother a big hug before leaving the room. The Kiaba Corp. CEO watched the door his younger had just retreated through before letting out a long sigh, why did all this crap happen right before his tournaments?

****

:

:


End file.
